Such containers, also designated as kegs, have been known for a relatively long time. More recently there has been a changeover to manufacturing such containers also from plastic. The transport of such containers usually constitutes a certain problem, since these containers are usually very heavy because of their filling volume.
In principle it would be possible to grip the container in the region of its mouth, for example in the region of a carrying ring which is often present on plastic containers as a result of the production process. However, this is also relatively arduous.
Carrying handles are known from other fields of technology, for example for carrying water bottles. These are designed so that the packages can be carried comfortably with one hand. In order to make the container comfortable to carry, in the past finger flanges with a large surface area are created or finger grooves respectively are provided. For this purpose finger flanges are predetermined with a specific width. Other known carrying handles have the disadvantage that they really cut into the hands, which poses even more problems if the container to be carried has a relatively high weight.
Thus the carrying handles which are known are not usually designed for containers with a volume of for example 20 liters.